Torn - Part 1 - There's just so many things...
by Writer Chibi
Summary: Hmm..April goes nuts? ;) r/r! MAJOR EW 11 spoilers ^_^


Torn - Part 1 - There's just so many things...   
  
  
Sweat soaked my blouse. My vision was blurred by the blood that dripped from my forehead.  
"Damn you, April." Senna said. She stared at me. Her grays eyes blank, yet smug.   
"No Senna! You're lieing!" I cried. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't. No, no, this was just another dream. Yes, another dream. I hadn't done anything to harm her. No. No!  
"You killed me, sister. You slaughtered me". Senna hissed, eyes wide. No! I didn't! She was just trying to get at me. Yes. That was it. Another foul trick.  
"What happend to you're morals, sister dear?" She asked. I ran my hand through my hair. I was shaking. Trembling. Blood stained my hands. Senna's blood.  
I started screaming. Acid! My hands..burning! Eating away at my flesh, no!  
[+]  
"April?" A voice said. A girls voice. Senna. I lashed out frantically, hoping to hit her. Make her pay.  
"Get away from me, you bitch!" I screamed, but the person grabbed my hands and held them to my chest.  
"April, wake up. It is just me, Etain."   
My eyes opened. Etain was starring at me.  
"Oh! Etain, oh thank god!" I gasped. My nightgown was soaked in sweat. My sheets were twisted around my legs. My comforter was on the floor.  
Etain sat next to me. "Another nightmare?" She asked softly.  
"Yes. Yes...another nightmare." I sighed. My eyelids were half shut, wanting to go back to sleep. But I was alert and frightend. I was scared of Senna. She came to me in my dreams. She haunted me every night and day. All my thoughts were occupied with her taunts.  
"Let me go get you some water." Etain said, and left the room.  
I nodded slowly. The moonlight of Everworld lit my small room up. Shadows danced, as the moon hid behind the blanket of thick white clouds. I often watched the stars when I couldn't sleep, back in the real world. But here in Everworld, they seemed more beautiful. Comforting. I sat and stared for a few moments. My mind blank. Just taking in the beauty of the glowing moon, the twinkling stars.  
"Here you go, April." Etain said. She held a tin of water. She again sat by my side. I sipped the water. Let it trickle down my throat. It was refreshing.  
But than, the darkness entered my thoughts. The wound was open again. Senna had torn the stiches off. So I was exposed.  
"April, don't be so forelorn," Etain said gently. She stared into my eyes,  
"You have such a life ahead of you, April. Don't put this on yourself. Only more troubles will lead from it."   
I could feel tears building in my eyes.   
"Etain, you don't get it. I killed someone! Killed. To me thats one of the worst things you could ever do." I replied.   
She didn't understand!  
"April, you think I do not know of that? Christopher has told me about you. How you're morals are everything to you. I admire that. But you destroyed the Witch Senna to save us all. And to save Everworld from a terrible, terrible fate." Etain said.  
Mindless words. Just an act. She was sucking up. But soon she would destroy me. Of course. Why hadn't I seen it sooner?  
"Please leave." I whispered.  
"What?" She asked, surprised by my sudden coldness.  
"I said, get the hell out!" I yelled, my voice cracked. Etain stared for a moment. She looked hurt.  
And finally, she left.  
I waited. Footsteps down the hall. A door shutting.  
Than, I hauled myself out of bed.  
I quickly yanked off my sweat-damped nightgown, and threw it on my bed.  
The next few minutes, I digged through my wardrobe, grabbed a wad of clothes, and threw them into an open leather pouch I had found under the bed, a forget item by the last residents. Than, I grabbed the pair of jeans and blouse I had worn that terrible day at the lake, and put them on.  
When everything had been packed and ready, I swung the pouch over my shoulder and crept out of the room.  
The floorboards of the Inn creaked with my every step. I gulped. What if Christopher woke up? He would kill me!  
Or Etain? April, you have to do this, I told my self. Yes, I had to. Had to.  
I reached the small kitchen, and grabbed a white cloth from a string that hung between two wooden cupboards Christopher had mounted on the wall. I could remember Etain haning the cloth to dry the other day.  
I smoothed the cloth out on a counter, and grabbed five loaves of bread from the oven. Etain had said that by putting them in the even oven would keep them from getting stale.  
Than something hit me like a brick. What was I thinking? Had I gone physco? I wasn't some nutcase who was depressed. I was April the witty O'Brian. I had killed Senna because I had to.  
No.  
No that wasn't right. That was the old me. This was the new me. Of course that old April would try to destroy me. Of course. She was after me too.  
Shaking my head, as if to rid the old me, I put the loaves of bread on the cloth, and wrapped it up and tied it.   
I got three jars of dried fruit and a canteen of water and a canteen of prune juice. Sticking my rations into my pouch, I walked quickly towards the door.  
With one final glance at the small shabby room, the dark hallway, and the side kitchen, I twisted the small "doorknob" Christopher had put together, and stepped into the cold December night. Shutting the door behind me, I started off on my journey. To where? I didn't know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[A/N]: Okay. So I'm not the best ff writer. So I didn't portray April as witty, funny, and cool, gimme a break! =P But this could happen to her. I mean she killed Senna for goodness sake, and killing someone can eat away like hell at you. Especially someone with morals, like April. Feel free to flame or review. =) And stayed tuned for the next part of my series ^____^   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
